thecullingfandomcom-20200214-history
Map
While at first The Culling's map might seem large, once you understand it, it is not nearly as daunting. Map Overview (Note: These diagrams are community made and are not perfect, but they are enough to get an idea of the map. These maps also don't display the new building that was added behind Culco Gas East.) Simple Map This is a simple, easy to read map. It shows the general map layout, without being overly complicated. Advanced Map This is a more detailed version of the map, showing the positions of more items than the previous map. Map Objects Map Objects ''are objects that spawn around the island which are used for a large variety of things. Crafting * Branch * Rock * Gas Tank * Explosive Barrel Item Spawners * Locker * Medicine Cabinet * Refrigerator * Toilet * Item Crate * Explosive Crate * Holo Spawner Recycle Station ''Recycle Stations are blue machines at buildings that allow you to recycle items and weapons and turn them into F.U.N.C.. The amount of F.U.N.C. you will be rewarded with depends on how good them item or weapon is. Just like the medical station, you have to look at the recycling station while using it. This along with it being very noisy for both you and other contestants makes you very vulnerable for sneak attacks. Medical Station Medical Stations are red machines at buildings that allow you to heal in exchange for F.U.N.C.. It will heal you 3 health for 1 F.U.N.C. at a rate of once per second. This makes it much faster than crafting Crafted Bandages to heal, but is also much more expensive. Just like the recycle station, you have to look at the medical station while using it. This along with it being very noisy for both you and other contestants makes you very vulnerable for sneak attacks. Airdrop Pad Airdrop Pads are pads scattered around the island where you can call in your airdrop. They have predetermined spawn locations, and each location has a chance to spawn each game. Airdrops will take 2 minutes to land (unless they have the Load Dropper perk equipped), but they can be shot down early with a ranged weapon or by throwing an object at it. Contestants must also be wary of opponents when calling in their airdrop, because they are very noisy, which may attract other contestants who may want to steal it. Trap Bridge Trap Bridges are very dangerous bridges that hang very high up and connect two cliffs together. They are dangerous because the floors drop when they take damage, causing any contestants on them to fall from a great height, taking massive damage because of it. This allows other contestants to either knock their opponents off, or trap them in the middle which is the only solid ground on the bridge. Trap bridges however do have special airdrop pads on them as well, which will spawn contestants' airdrops to spawn directly overhead, allowing them to receive their airdrops extremely quickly. This however is a great risk, because if any opponents are nearby, they can hear the airdrop and come to trap them on the bridge. Map Events Map Events are random events that take place twice during the course of a match. The first event takes place at the 19:15 mark, while the second event doesn't occur until 13:00. These events are designed to draw players together to encourage fights and spice up the game play. These events take a few different forms, each with their own unique announcements and themes. You can read more about them here. Buildings There are 19 Buildings in The Culling placed for our looting pleasure. Every building is vastly different, on both their appearances and lootable objects. Each building (besides the Mini Sewers) will have at least 1 Recycle Station and Med Station. This list will start at the most northern building, and move clockwise until all buildings have been listed. Culcast Sat Com (Note: Lockers in Culcast Sat Com have a reduced spawn rate due to the high amount of lockers) Culcast Sat Com contains: * 26 - Lockers * 10 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 6 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Culpepper Outfitters Culpepper Outfitters contains: * 9 - Lockers * 17 - Double Lockers * 3 - Refrigerator * 2 - Toilets * 3 - Medicine Cabinets Tunnels (or Long Hall) The Tunnels contains: * 10 - Lockers * 7 - Double Lockers * 0 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 0 - Medicine Cabinets Water Treatment North Water Treatment North contains: * 13 - Lockers * 7 - Double Lockers * 0 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 3 - Medicine Cabinets Water Treatment South Water Treatment South contains: * 10 - Lockers * 3 - Double Lockers * 0 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 2 - Medicine Cabinets Sewers (Note: The Sewers have multiple gates along the length of it, which can be knocked down by hitting them. These are useful when running from an opponent. They can also be very deadly when paired Gas Tanks that spawn inside of the sewers, allowing you to trap your opponent in the gas.) The Sewers contain: * 7 - Lockers * 3 - Double Lockers * 2 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 2 - Medicine Cabinets Culcast Weather and Observation Culcast Weather and Observation contains: * 20 - Lockers * 0 - Double Lockers * 0 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Culco Gas East Culco Gas East contains: * 13 - Lockers * 3 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 1 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets New Building (Note: This building is the only building added after the game's release, and it doesnt have a name. Because of this, it is referred to by many simply as the "new building".) The New Building contains: * 13 - Lockers * 4 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 2 - Medicine Cabinets Pump House (Note: Lockers in the Pump House have an increased spawn rate due to the small amount of lockers) The Pump House contains: * 3 - Lockers * 3 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 2 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Culco Airport Culco Airport contains: * 15- Lockers * 13 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 5 - Toilets * 2 - Medicine Cabinets (Note: the airport also has 3 miniature buildings along the runway. These buildings have a 100% chance to spawn an item crate in one of them.) Culcast Radio (Note: Lockers in Culcast Radio have an increased spawn rate due to the small amount of lockers.) Culcast Radio contains: * 3 - Lockers * 3 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Mini Sewers (Note: The Mini Sewers are hidden at the base of the mountains behind Culcast Radio. It is in the mountains the the left of the cave, and once you're back there it is easy to spot.) The Mini Sewers contain: * 8 - Lockers * 2 - Double Lockers * 0 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Swamp House The Swamp House contains: * 4 - Lockers * 3 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 1 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Culco Labs Culco Labs contains: * 19 - Lockers * 7- Double Lockers * 3 - Refrigerator * 1 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets (Note: Culco Labs also has 2 smaller buildings right next to it) This building contains: * 4 - Lockers * 2- Double Lockers * 0 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 0 - Medicine Cabinets This building contains: * 4 - Lockers * 0- Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 3 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Survival Station The Survival Station contains: * 3 - Lockers * 4 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Basketball Courts (Note: This building is usually looted alongside Culcast Rec) The Basketball Courts contain: * 4 - Lockers * 0 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 2 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Culcast Rec (Note: This building is usually looted alongside the Basketball Courts) Culcast Rec contains: * 4 - Lockers * 0 - Double Lockers * 1 - Refrigerator * 0 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets Culco Gas North Culco Gas North contains: * 8 - Lockers * 5 - Double Lockers * 2 - Refrigerator * 2 - Toilets * 1 - Medicine Cabinets